Catch Me
by auralime
Summary: (Genderbend Fic) Launch has decided to move out of Kame House and start a new life on his own. His first course of action is to ask Tien out on a date. However, he has no money and his attempt to solve this problem doesn't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a birthday gift to my friend, Ediblenonsense! She likes Tien/Launch and genderbends, so I combined them both into one fic! :D_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL!_

* * *

"Give up, you'll never catch me!" Launch threw laughter over his shoulder at the pursuing cops, their windshields pelted with sand that the small hover bike spit up from the road. He barreled down the familiar paths of the mushroom forest, the occasional dollar flying from the hastily tied bags on the back of his bike.

Launch's body was vibrant and electrified from the adrenaline of this latest bank robbery. He even purposefully lingered in the bank's lobby during the stick-up, anxiously waiting for the cops to show so their attempts to catch him would be more exciting. With Bulma's modifications and improvements to Launch's motorbike as last year's Christmas present, he had less to fear from the coppers and knew he needed to give them more of a head start. Now on the open road, it was easy to shut off all thoughts and worries when the chase forced his perceptions to focus on only the here and the now. The only thing that mattered was the canyon in front of him and whether or not he could make the jump.

Suddenly, Launch curiously heard the cops shouting over the sirens from their bullhorns, "WHO ARE YOU? FREEZE!"

Launch nearly crashed his bike when he turned and saw Tien flying next to him. Tien always held herself with a strong sense of grace and today was no exception. In the middle of this chaos, Tien's expression was neutral and calm but Launch knew the potential fire that could bellow beneath her surface. He loved it. Her black eyes steadily regarded Launch's flustered face. Tien always seemed to have complete control over her mind and body at all times. Knowing just how much to hold back and how much precision was needed, she could punch holes in mountains but leave wildflowers at the base without even a pebble dirtying their leaves. Launch wished she'd gracefully punch a hole through his heart.

"Tien! What are you doing here?" Launch shouted, blinking in surprise. Then a grin spread across his face. "Didja finally decide to join me on a heist?"

"No," Tien's voice was soft, yet firm. She reached behind Launch and knocked the money bags off the bike with her foot.

"HEY! What'dja do that for?" Launch yelled. "Tch, Tien, you're ruining all the fun!"

"I remember you telling me most of the fun was in the risk of getting caught," Tien smirked. "Consider yourself caught." She grabbed the red scarf around Launch's neck, along with the back of his shirt, and hauled him into the air.

"WHwh—let go! No fair!" Launch would have squirmed, but he was keeping a death grip on his bike. He didn't want to have to ask Bulma for repairs after crashing it the second time this month.

With the money returned and the bank robber carried off into the sky by a mysterious flying bald woman, the police below had little option but to collect the scattered money bags and return to the bank.

* * *

"Look, I might like robbin' banks for the thrill of it, but I do also have bills ta pay, ya know!" Launch propped his red sneakers onto Tien's coffee table, crossed his arms, and sunk into her couch. He didn't want to admit the reason he was robbing the bank in the first place was because he wanted to have enough money to ask Tien out on a date. Launch knew how simply Tien ate while she was living on the edge of the wilderness and thought she'd appreciate a special night on the town at a nice restaurant with food that had more than two ingredients. He was going to rob a convenience store when he realized he'd also need to buy a car so he could drive them to the restaurant. Tien could fly them both there herself, and as much as Tien carrying Launch in her arms was appealing, he wanted her to relax and enjoy a ride with him.

Tien gently crossed her arms over her chest and curiously stared at her house guest. "You stopped robbing banks for years while you were living at Kame House. What changed?"

"Well, I didn't need any money when I was at Kame House. Master Roshi insisted I stay, but we all know she only kept me around because she's a mega perv and enjoys the company of younger men," Launch scoffed.

Tien rose her eyebrows. She was never a student of Master Roshi's so she wasn't as familiar with the old hermit as everyone else. However, she had noticed how loose Master Roshi's sexual morals were and how openly she'd discuss raunchy sexual topics and desires even in public. Tien silently kicked herself for not realizing Launch could have been living in an uncomfortable or bad situation this entire time. Everyone usually brushed off or rolled their eyes at Roshi so Tien didn't consider her a threat. Besides, Launch never complained and didn't have anything negative to say about Master Roshi until this moment, so she assumed the turtle hermit treated him with respect. Tien also assumed Launch was working a legitimate job ever since Bulma called to say that Launch was now on the mainland and had crashed at his house for a few nights while job hunting. Tien assumed he had given up bank robbing. She realized she had been assuming a lot of things. "What was it like living with Master Roshi? Did she… do anything?" Tien asked, hoping the question wasn't too intrusive.

"Eh, I'd clean up the place whenever it got dirty," Launch waved a bored hand. "Which was often as Goku, Krillin, and them were always visiting, sparring, tracking sand into the house, and destroying the kitchen. I got free room and board, and meanwhile Master Roshi could fantasize that one day I'd become interested in her just because she was the only other person for hundreds of miles. Thanks to Krillin, 18, and Marron moving out after buying a house of their own when 18 won all that money from the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. My other self liked it there because he's an utter dunce, but I got bored. Though once while out boating, seeing if I could try out the whole piracy thing, I got attacked by a shark. I punched it. That was cool," Launch paused to grin, reliving that awesome memory. It made up for the embarrassing piracy disaster. "Other than that, there was nothing out there, it was a watery wasteland! Sooooo boring! So, I came back to the mainland and the natural thing to do was revive old habits so I could support myself." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Satisfied that nothing too bad had happened to Launch, Tien relaxed. Still, she thought it would be best for Launch have a place all to himself so he can stay far away from Roshi. She considered offering Launch to live with her, but maybe that would be too forward or inappropriate. She decided to search for other options first. "You could get a job," Tien looked around the room for the newspaper she picked up when she visited West City a few days ago. The classifieds always had multiple job listings.

"I've tried. No one wants to hire me. I got no education and no skills." Launch sunk further down into Tien's couch. His chin now rested on his chest.

"I've seen you on your bike. And remember how you drove that stolen car a few years ago? You'd be a great racer," Tien suggested.

"Yeah, but you gotta like… know people to get into that business. I don't know nobody," Launch pouted. However, a thoughtful expression soon crossed his face. "But that does actually sound like fun." It was the perfect job for him. People could actually pay him money so he could fill himself with adrenaline! Tien was so thoughtful and knew him so well! God, she was so cool. The way she stood, shoulders back, arms across her chest. So composed.

"While you get your name out there, you could do odd jobs. Chiaotzu helps the local farmers harvest their crops with her powers. She really likes that."

Launch enjoyed Tien's calm and focused gaze on him while she waited for his reply, so he chose to stay quiet just a few beats longer to bask in the attention. "I don't have telekinesis powers like Chiaotzu, but. I'll see what's out there," Launch poked at the fabric of his red scarf. He started to feel ashamed. This wasn't a good look for him, complaining about not being able to find a job. He wanted to be cool for Tien. He wanted to impress her.

Tien was also worried. She knew how hard the job market was right now. She was fortunate enough to have super powers that allowed her to live almost effortlessly in the wilderness. Hunting and farming was easier when you could fly, shoot laser beams, and plough soil within minutes with your bare fingers. Also, a birthday gift of a capsule house from your billionaire friend Bulma doesn't hurt, either.

Launch felt the couch slightly shift and he turned to see Tien sitting next to him. He beamed. Today was the best day. Ever.

"What would you say to doing some training with me?" Tien asked almost hesitantly.

The smile faded from Launch's face and he gulped. He'd seen how the other Z fighters trained: sparring with each other with enough intensity to knock down trees that stood yards away, exercising in 500 times Earth's gravity, and performing crazy stunts that would crush every bone in Launch's body. How did Tien expect him to train with her?

Tien smiled, noticing the horrified look on Launch's face. "Don't look so worried! I was planning on meditating under the waterfall this morning. It's good exercise to discipline the body and mind. It's also very refreshing and I find my mind sharper afterwards. I thought a good spiritual cleansing could be beneficial to you as you're embarking on this new chapter in your life. Away from Roshi."

"We're going to stand under a waterfall? That's all? Then hell yeah I wanna come~!" Launch literally lept for joy at the invitation. Tien had never asked him to do something like this before with her, even though he visited often. He sort of felt guilty for always dropping by, sometimes unannounced, but he just really liked Tien. Besides, Tien never told him to go away and treated him as if he was always welcome. Still, it was difficult to know how Tien felt about him. It was no secret to any of the Z gang that Launch had a huge crush on Tien. But how did she feel about him? Tien was so reserved, Launch didn't know if it was shyness or disinterest that caused her to act so nonchalant about even the biggest hints at romance he dropped. He didn't want to give up until he found the answer and maybe this trip would give him some clues. At the very least, he'd have a nice time with a woman he admired.

* * *

Their hike to the waterfall was pleasant. Though the day was hot, the shade from the gently rustling canopy of trees above was enough to stave off a lot of the summer heat.

Tien questioned Launch more about Roshi, but Launch didn't have much else to say. Roshi had quickly learned to respect Launch's boundaries after getting to know his machine guns more intimately. Besides, Launch seemed more interested in asking Tien about what she'd been doing since his last visit a few months ago. Tien discussed the progress of her farm and the battle she was engaged with against the tiny pests that were gobbling up the leaves and roots of her crops. The tiny insects were difficult to remove even with super powers, so she often visited the local farmers in the area for suggestions. Because of this, she'd gotten to know her neighbors better, which is how Chiaotzu ended up helping all the farmers within a hundred mile radius harvest their crops with her telekinesis. News of Chiaotzu's powers and excitement to help farmers spread and she soon became very high in demand.

They heard the waterfall before they could see it. The two emerged from the protective cover of the trees and stood in a large clearing. The waterfall sparkled and flickered from the direct sunlight. The scorching sun was intense, but the contrast of the cool mist floating onto their skin was refreshing. Launch looked up and noted the roar of the waterfall matched its height. The thing had to be at least three stories tall! A large pool of swirling water lay beneath the falls, which swiftly emptied into a greedy river.

"This is a lot bigger than I expected," Launch raised his voice slightly to accommodate the loud ambient noises. This was certainly much more dramatic than the peaceful trickle of water no more powerful than a shower head that he had envisioned.

"The water strikes hard on you and it's very cold, so be prepared," Tien warned. "These falls are a result from snow and ice melting from that mountain over there," she pointed to the snow-covered peaks high above them. "The snow that accumulated in the higher altitudes overnight are now melting. Don't worry, though. I lower my ki and let the water hit me. If it doesn't hurt me, it shouldn't damage you. It can sting, cause a slight bruise or two, and the sudden temperature change can be a shock to the body, but if you endure it will become easier. There's a reason why this is good for mental, spiritual, and physical discipline. Nothing worth it ever comes easy."

That's for sure, Launch mused to himself as he stared at Tien. If Tien can do it and if she had faith in him, he wanted to try. "Maybe we should have brought a towel or a change of clothes," Launch said after he pulled off his shoes and dipped one foot into the water. It was very cold.

"The heat of the sun will dry us," Tien said as she shed her boots and walked closer to the waterfall. "There are a lot of rocks on this side of the falls that we can stand on. Sometimes I'll sit as well. It depends on what you want to do today. Be careful, it can be very slippery."

Launch cautiously approached the waterfall. Tien entered it, momentarily disappeared, then her head and folded hands emerged from the roaring sheet of water.

Tien didn't even flinch and simply took a slow, deep breath before saying, "It can be a bit intense especially for someone new at this, so it would be best if you stayed near the edges for your first time."

It didn't look too bad, thought Launch. Sure, the water was cold, but it was just water. He held a hand out to catch some of the falling liquid. The farther his hand went into the falls, the harder the icy water struck his palm. It felt like icicles were being shot into his skin. Yet there Tien stood with a peaceful expression on her face. Her eyes were closed, but occasionally she'd open one eye to make sure her companion was ok.

Launch felt a great swelling of determination within his chest. He had to make Tien proud! Sure, Tien was much stronger than he was and she was used to doing things even more difficult than this for her training, but he couldn't back down from this challenge. How much harder could this be than the time Launch got caught and was locked in the slammer for several days before Bulma came to rescue him?

Launch shuffled slowly under the torrent. It felt like every muscle in his body tightened from the shock of the icy water on his hot skin. All warmth from the summer sun immediately vanished as it felt like a cold void was consuming his body. The merciless downpour felt like something was piercing through his clothing, stinging and bruising his head and shoulders. Launch looked over at Tien and noticed a smile cross her relaxed face. She almost appeared to be sleeping, floating away into a pleasant dream. However, Launch was fully aware how awake Tien was and was most likely keeping track of his ki. She was courteous and mindful of other people like that.

Launch could only stand it for less than a minute before he jumped out. He danced around, jumping from foot to foot and rubbing his numb hands over his arms and shoulders, trying to simultaneously warm up and make sure there were no chunks of flesh had been stripped off his body.

"I told you it's difficult for beginners," Tien said as she slowly reopened her eyes. "It's good you tried, though. Should we dry off now?"

"No! I'm going to try again!" Launch said as he jogged back into the water. He knew Chiaotzu often accompanied Tien to this waterfall, most likely to do this very thing. If someone who looked like an 8 year old could do this, then Launch could, too! With his fists straining at his sides and teeth clenched tightly to keep his teeth from violently chattering his tongue clean off, Launch endured far longer than he felt able. When he wanted to give up, he looked over at Tien. His love for her raged as intensely as the water that fell on his shoulders. Even though he lasted longer this time, he eventually knew he had to come out. He rubbed his head to make sure his hair was still attached, sure the water had beaten the follicles out of his scalp. Maybe this is why Tien and Chiaotzu were both bald, Launch mused…

"I'm done," Tien said as she gracefully walked out of the falls. Launch knew Tien and Chiaotzu's trips usually took hours. There was no way she was done. She was leaving for Launch's sake. He was beginning to feel bad he didn't stay in the water longer when Tien continued, "You did very well for your first try. And you even gave it a second try and lasted even longer that time."

Launch rubbed his face as the feeling in his hands and cheeks began to return. "Ahahah, yeah, well, you know… " He swelled with pride under her praise.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Tien shifted her weight from one foot to the other and hesitated before sitting down on one of the sunny rocks. "I'd like to dry off a little first before we return home. The sun is delightful today." She crossed her legs and held her clasped hands together neatly in her lap.

Launch sat down next to her, his legs messily splayed out in front of him and his feet casually dipping into the river (now not seeming as cold) while he leaned back on his hands. "How long have you been doing this?" he asked.

"Since I was a teenager and training at the Crane School. It helps fortify your body, getting it used to uncomfortable or even painful situations. It also helps calm and focus your mind while the world rages around you."

"Do you ever miss it – the Crane school?"

"No. While it taught me the basics of martial arts, Master Shen encouraged and nurtured hatred and greed. I used to think it wouldn't matter if that mindset would affect me, but… it did." She gently touched her chest. The edge of the large scar her ex-master had given her could be seen peeking out from the collar of her loose yellow shirt.

Launch noticed the hesitation and the strain in Tien's voice and gently leaned in closer. "You turned out to be a wonderful and coolass person, so whatever your past is like, it doesn't change the fact that I... l-like you a lot!" Launch almost unleashed the L-bomb on Tien, but caught himself at the last second. It was too soon for that. He's been in love with her for years, but it was still too soon.

Tien gave him a quiet smile, then looked down at her hands shyly. "Thank you. I like you, too."

Launch's heart lept and his brain did somersaults over her words. Did she like him or…. Like like him? He was considering asking when Tien suddenly got to her feet.

"Let's go home," Tien held out a hand for Launch. He took it, his brain nearly short-circuiting as he hoped smoke wasn't erupting from his ears. He almost didn't notice when Tien dropped her hand away from his once they were both standing. Oh well. They still held hands. It counted.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tien said. "I want to check on Chiaotzu first. She's been working our neighbor's farm all morning and she'll be finishing up soon. We should meet up with her and walk back home together."

* * *

It was a several mile hike through the woods to their neighbor's farm. They truly did live on the edge of the middle of nowhere. While Tien's farm was small, her neighbor's was massive. Launch could barely see the edges of his fields once they reached a clearing that marked the beginning of his property. Far in the distance, they spotted two figures and a mountain of boxes. They met Chiaotzu surrounded by hundreds of stacked crates of neatly-packed cantaloupe and green beans. She was floating in front of their neighbor, Mario, and receiving her day's pay.

"Are you done for the day?" Tien asked.

Chiaotzu whirled around and her face brightened into a smile. "TIEN!" she flew into Tien's arms for a hug, a large wad of money clenched in her tiny fist.

"How'd it go today?"

"Great! We got all the cantaloupe ready to ship and even started on the green beans. Mario is really happy!"

"She's been doing a wonderful job!" Mario said as he walked toward Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch. "I never have to worry about harvesting and packing all the crops on time ever since she's started helping me! Also, with her powers, I haven't had to suffer a single bruised vegetable."

Chiaotzu noticed Mario looking at something else that stood a little behind and off to the side, partially hidden by vines. She turned and finally noticed Launch. "Launch! You've never come visit the fields before! Do you want to help, too?"

"Naw, we're just here to pick you up!" Launch grinned. Chiaotzu was adorable and always a delight to be around. "Tien was showing me the water fall you two train at. The water's really cold! I don't know how you can stand it!"

"Hehe, you get used to it!" Chiaotzu giggled.

A movement in the corner of Launch's eye caught his attention. Several mice were squeezing through the cracks of one of the nearby crates of green beans. Launch pulled out a handgun from who knows where and in a second had shot five of them right through the eyes.

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Mario fell silent and stared.

"I've been having really bad problems with rodents lately," Mario said thoughtfully. "Sir, have you ever thought about using your shooting prowess to help people?"

"I help myself," Launch said as he blew on the smoking barrel.

"Well…" Mario cleared his throat. "What I mean is, pest control is serious problem out here and some of the rats get to be large. Very large. Traps aren't that effective especially against the T-Rex Rodent."

"Yeah, those things are cool. They're fuckin' nasttyyyy," Launch grinned in appreciation. The T-Rex Rodent stood about as tall as a person's knees, had short arms, and hopped around on its hind legs while balancing itself with its thick, hairless tail. Those things could rip a watermelon into shreds within seconds with their sharp teeth, along with anyone who tried to interfere with their meal.

"Poison can be dangerous to other animals, crops, and even people," Mario continued, hoping Launch was following. "There's only so much that cats and dogs can do. I have a chicken coop that is starting to have a serious mouse problem, too. They eat all the feed and I'm worried the chickens will catch something that the mice drag in. You have a real skill that could help people. If you'd like, I can pay you to clean out the T-Rex Rodent den and then show you the smaller mouse nests in the chicken coop."

Chiaotzu was about to comment that she'd easily be able to shoot any of those pests on the farm with ki blasts, or remove them via telekinesis and dumping them hundreds of miles away, but when seeing Launch's expression light up, she decided to stay silent. She thought how cool it would be if she and Launch could work together. Mario was saving a lot of money by employing only Chiaotzu for a large sum for her unique skills instead of having to pay a dozen men to harvest and pack all this produce by hand or with the help of large costly machinery. Mario was sure to be able to afford Launch's services, too, and still make an even profit from all the vegetables that would be saved.

"That sounds cool as hell, sign me up!" Launch shouted in excitement before trying to calm down and relax into a more professional posture. "I can come back with more ammo and we can discuss payment then." He spit on his palm and held it out for the farmer to take.

Mario hesitated, but took Launch's hand in his own and shook. "Great! It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Launch."

"W- how did you know my name?" Launch stared.

"Tien and Chiaotzu mention you from time to time. They're very fond of you," Mario smiled at his two friends. Chiaotzu beamed happily and Tien looked away shyly.

Launch raised his brows. Before Launch could demand specifics about what they say about him, Tien changed the subject, "After we get back home, I can fly you to the store to buy more bullets, Launch," Tien suggested while smiling. She was so happy for Launch that he had landed his first real, legitimate job.

"Oh, there's no need. I already have a stash of weapons and bullets hidden at your place," Launch said casually, trying to conceal his excitement that Tien was smiling at him so fondly. He could shoot the moon down in his happiness.

"You….. do?" Tien blinked as the smile politely froze on her face.

"Yeah, we're always gettin' attacked n' stuff. Ya gotta be prepared!"

Tien chuckled. "All right. Well, let's go get your stash."

They left Mario wondering just how many weapons Launch was going to bring onto his farm. The last thing he heard as the trio disappeared into the forest was Launch mentioning something about an AK-47. He wondered if this was a good idea after all.

* * *

By the time Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu returned home and Launch's supplies were packed into a single capsule, it was almost 5pm. There were still plenty of hours of sunlight left in this summer day and Launch was pretty sure he heard Chiaotzu's stomach growling. He hesitated at the door and decided to not leave right away.

"I don't know how long I'll be out, so would anyone object to having a quick early dinner together?" Launch asked.

"Sure!" Chiaotzu eagerly chirped. "I'll prepare some stew for us."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Launch said while proudly producing another capsule out of his pocket. He pressed the button and threw it into the middle of the living room. A fancy table with two plates of garlic butter baked salmon with rice and vegetables appeared from the cloud of smoke. There were lit candles, a bottle of wine, and two pristine wine glasses. "I'm glad the Capsules preserve the freshness of food!"

"Where… did you get this?" Launch asked, eyeing the table suspiciously. It looked like it was lifted directly off the floor of a fancy restaurant.

Launch grimaced. While planning how to ask Tien out on a date, he had panicked, over-thought the situation, and devised a Plan B in case Launch didn't want to go out on the town. Plan B involved bringing the fancy restaurant home to Tien. "I uh… ordered it. Anyway, dig in! We should be able to divide the two portions into three. There's more than enough food! I chose this place because it doesn't skimp on the portion sizes."

Tien shook her head. Even though Launch was taking baby steps on his road from robbing banks and beginning a new life, it was going to take some time before his old habits were tamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This fic was meant to be a one-shot but... idk... here's more. More chill slice-of-life style storytelling! Because it makes Edibles happy!_

* * *

Launch ran a hand through his fluffy blond hair as he inspected his reflection in the bathroom mirror. No amount of brushing was helping his wild curls that puffed out, making his head appear larger than it was. He wanted to look his best when he asked Tien out on a date, but he'd never bothered to spend much time on his appearance before. He wasn't even sure where to start in order to "look his best." He knew he looked fine, but his nerves made him second guess everything. He wondered if he should have gotten a haircut. It was past his ears now and the longer it was, the poofier it became.

He checked his wallet. He had made enough money to save for a nice night on the town for two, even after he had gotten his own apartment in the suburbs between West City and the farmlands and forests where Tien was staying. After Launch had done a good job cleaning out the mouse problem in Farmer Mario's chicken coop, Chiaotzu started advertising Launch's skills to the other farms where she worked. The two were now regularly working together on the same farms. It gave them a lot of time to talk one-on-one on their way to and from work. These last few months have been some of Launch's happiest.

Cleaning out chicken coops was a pretty fun job. Large chicken houses as long as small warehouses would occasionally be moved so the birds' nests, eating areas, and indoor roaming sections could regularly be changed to cleaner and fresher ground. The longer the birds stayed in one spot, the more mice would move in to eat and nest with them. Moving the large houses would scare the mice into the forests and surrounding fields where they'd wait to return to the new housing location. Launch would take care of all the mice running out of the chicken houses and once the houses were in their new location, a little bit of digging into the old grounds would stir up even more mice buried in burrows of hay. Every farm she visited, she'd catch a good 500+ rodents each time a chicken house needed to be moved. Less rodents meant healthier chickens and more seeds for them to eat.

The most exciting jobs were taking out the T-Rex Rodent Dens. They swarmed in packs and if you let them get too close, you could be in danger of having a limb ripped clean off your body. So cool, but those jobs were much more rare to come by.

Launch looked down at his light khaki pants and green button-up shirt and he wondered if it'd be good enough. He had tried wearing a starched white shirt and black tie for the occasion, but they felt restrictive, stiff, and he was sure the tie was intent on choking him no matter how loose it laid around his neck. He didn't know how to tie a tie anyway. He decided it was best to be comfortable. He tested his breath, took a deep breath, then walked into Tien's living room where he knew she was relaxing after a long day of training.

"Hey, Tien?" Launch nervously approached. He looked around the room and didn't see Chiaotzu. Good, having no audience for this would make things more simple and less awkward.

Tien looked up from the couch where she was sitting, peacefully meditating. "Hmm?"

It was now or never. "Wanna go out?" Hell yeah, short, simple, and to the point.

Tien slightly tilted her head. "Out? Out where?"

"You know. Out. Jus' you n' me, somewhere nice. To a restaurant maybe. I've made enough money from bein' an exterminator that I can afford it!"

"We have food at home," Tien said slowly.

Launch sighed. He was obviously not being direct enough. "What I mean is, we should go on a date!"

"Oh." Tien looked down at her knees, taken aback by the sudden proposition. Having just come out of meditation, it took a while for her mind and emotions to catch up from the shock.

Launch wrung his hands nervously as he waited for her to react. When all he got was a slight blush, he blurted out, "I like ya! A lot! You probably remember when we first met n' I offered to take care o' ya. I haven't said anything since then, but I never stopped likin' ya. SO…. whaddaya say?"

A small smile appeared on Tien's face. "Okay," she said, placing a hand up to her mouth in thought, but to also hide part of her grin. "Let's go on a date."

"G-great!" Launch was beaming. She said yes! SHE SAID YES! He tried to keep his cool. "It's gettin' close to dinner, so do you wanna go tonight?"

"Sure," Tien said, standing up. "Let me go get ready. But I don't have many outfits."

"It's ok! This is more of a casual thing. Stuffy restaurants ain't our style, right?"

"Right," Tien said simply. "I'll be right back."

Launch wasn't sure if she was being shy or just her usual reserved self, but the second Tien was out of the room, Launch fell to his knees and pumped his fists into the air as if punching the sky. "Thank you, Kami!"

* * *

On Kami's lookout, Dende sneezed.

* * *

Launch got to his feet and lept for joy. He stomped his feet, kicked his knees high into the air, rolled around on the ground, then jumped back into a standing position while unleashing a silent victory scream that reverberated throughout his heart and spine.

"What are you doing?" a tiny voice could be heard emerging from the kitchen.

Launch turned to see a little pale face peering around the corner. Launch froze, one leg kicking into the air, his arms at wild angles. "Uh…."

Chiaotzu frowned and squinted her eyes, wondering if Launch was having a nervous breakdown.

"I uh… we… I mean," Launch cleared his throat as he rearranged his limbs so that he now stood like a normal person again. "Tien and I are going on a d- a dd-d-d a…"

Chiaotzu's eyes grew larger in expectation.

"We're going onna DATE!" Launch laughed out that last word from nerves. He couldn't believe this was happening! THEY WERE GOING ON A DATE!

"Wh-really?" Chiaotzu emerged fully from around the corner, a large smile on her face. She flew over to Launch and happily gripped his arm. "This is great! It's about time!"

"Haha, you could tell I had a crush on Tien, then?" Launch scratched the back of his head, fluffing out his curls even more.

"Sure, everyone knows. It's so obvious," Chiaotzu said. "But I've suspected that Tien has liked you for a while, too. She doesn't say it outright, but sometimes the way she's talked about you gives it away."

"Really?" Launch gawked. "What's she say?"

"I don't want to say too much, but…Tien feels a lot of regret for what she's done in the past concerning our time at the Crane School. She's been trying to make up for it since and doesn't allow herself to enjoy many parts of a normal life. As you know, she spends most of the hours of the day training, meditating, or improving herself in some way. She's happy, but can be a little lonely and... wistful in some of her quietest moments. She doesn't realize living a little and doing things like going on a date could also be a way to improve herself."

"Chiaotzu, you always surprise me how wise you can be!"

"I'm older than I look," Chiaotzu smiled sweetly. "Anyway, where you are going?"

"Well, I've made enough money for us to legitimately go to that fancy restaurant where I sto—I mean, I, uh, borrowed that table full of food a few months back! Tien seemed to really like the salmon. We could go back and try something else on their menu!"

"So it's a fancy place?"

"Yeah!"

"Tien doesn't have many fancy things to wear. I don't know how comfortable she'd be there."

"That's ok! When I …. borrowed…. that table, I wasn't wearin' no fancy outfit! No one cared. I mean, I did get a few weird looks but they stopped caring the moment I fired a few rounds into the ceil—"

"Ok, ok," Chiaotzu waved her hands in front of her, cutting Launch off. "I don't have any experience dating, but I think Tien would like her first date to be somewhere more casual."

"I want it to be somewhere nice, though. Tien deserves to go somewhere nice!" Launch insisted.

"There are plenty of restaurants in West City that are nice, but not super fancy," Chiaotzu paused before she struck her fist into the palm of her other hand. "I know! We'll ask Yamcha! Yamcha dated Bulma for over 10 years! She has to know all the best spots in West City that is perfect for what we're looking for!"

Launch liked this idea. If he could get some solid advice from someone who actually has dating experience, that could help him make a better impression on his first date with Tien. "We don't have a lot of time. Tien gets ready very quickly. She doesn't wear makeup and she has no hair to fix. I'll call Yamcha now." Launch walked over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Yamcha's number.

Yamcha's face appeared on the old fashioned video phone seconds later. "Hey, Launch! What's up? Do you need someone to spring you out of jail again?" Her voice was cheerful and casual. Launch internally grimaced, a little ashamed of his past.

"No, the reason why I'm calling is…" Launch took a deep breath. "I just asked Tien out on a date." He grinned, proud of himself.

Yamcha's mouth slowly dropped open then broke into the biggest smile Launch had ever seen. "No!" she gasped and placed both hands up to her mouth.

"Yeah," Launch scratched the back of his head nervously. "I thought since you've had a lot of dating experience, you'd know a good restaurant to go to. Something not super fancy, more of like a casual sit down place, but still nice?" Most of what Launch knew were fast food chains and supermarkets where he could pick up ingredients to make himself. It wasn't exactly safe sitting down for a meal in public when your face was plastered on wanted posters all over the city. It had been years since Launch has been wanted and most people had forgotten about him after all his time spent hiding on the small island with Master Roshi. So in a way, this date was also Launch's return to polite society.

"I know the perfect place!" Yamcha said. "It's in the suburbs of West City and by the ocean. It's not too expensive, but it has a great view of sun setting over the waves! I'll fax you the address!" Not long after, a little piece of paper emerged out of the bottom of the phone.

"Thank you, Yamcha," Launch looked at the paper covered in Yamcha's cute handwriting with "Good luck! ❤️" written neatly at the bottom. "Any tips on dating etiquette?"

"Uh… hmm, the most important thing I've learned is: don't do anything that'll make your date jealous," Yamcha said with one finger raised in warning.

Launch frowned. Yamcha's past relationship with Bulma had been tumultuous. Yamcha is a stunning women when it came to physical beauty and she wins over countless admirers wherever she goes. In High School, she even had a fanclub where boys would swoon over her and try to win her over with gifts and declarations of love. Yamcha had always been terrified of men and the attention only caused her to panic and hide even deeper within Capsule Corp, but Bulma's jealousy still inflamed into ugly levels. Yamcha's fanclubs grew larger onto a national level once she became a professional baseball player. She was the best player the sport had ever seen and she rose to absurd levels of fame. The entire world soon knew of the sports beauty and Bulma did not take it very well. Yamcha had always tried to stay positive about the situation. Besides, Bulma being jealous only meant that he cared about her and wanted the relationship to last, right? But every now and then Yamcha would say something to her friends about her relationship that would spark some red flags.

Launch sometimes worried about Yamcha. When Bulma threw a table at Yamcha's head, furious that Yamcha had the gall to talk to another man, Launch was ready to fire off a few warning shots Bulma's way. It was almost a relief when Yamcha and Bulma finally split once Vegeta was brought into the picture. Launch fully understood why Bulma was so attracted to the spunky Princess of All Saiyans who did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, but how quickly Yamcha was kicked to the curb was sad. Bulma had accused Yamcha of cheating on him, but Yamcha was normally so terrified of other men, it was hard to believe. Also, Bulma had gotten Vegeta knocked up so quickly, it was a bit brow-raising.

Launch was glad Yamcha had shown few signs of being afraid of him during the time she was heart-broken. It was a surprise, but the two had cozied into a brother and sister kind of relationship as Yamcha healed. The two shared a past where they were both thieves, which helped them bond. Yamcha had cleaned herself up quickly from her criminal past, which Launch admired. It was harder for Launch to let old habits die.

"I don't think I've ever seen Tien jealous once in her life!" Launch said. "Even if she was jealous, I don't think she'd take it out on me." Launch bit his tongue. He had said too much while thinking about all the times Bulma had taken his jealousy out on Yamcha. He hoped Yamcha hadn't noticed.

"Then you'll be fine! Just be yourself!" Yamcha smiled, having totally forgotten about Bulma now that she had a new couple to focus on and live vicariously through.

"I'm ready," Tien said as she emerged in the kitchen. She was wearing her best Gi with the black tang suit jacket over her bright yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. Her black fighting boots were neatly tied onto her feet and a long burgundy skirt flowed over her pants.

Launch smiled. That was Tien's best outfit and he was honored she picked it for their date. "Sorry, Yamcha, I gotta go!"

"Right!" Yamcha chirped from the other end. "Have a good time!"

Tien stepped forward slowly and almost shyly, realizing Launch and Tien were most likely talking about their upcoming date. "Where are we going? I can fly us there."

"Oh no! I borrowed one of Bulma's capsule planes. I'll take us there! We're going to the coast just outside West City."

"You "borrowed" it?" Tien rose one eyebrow suspiciously.

"I swear, I LEGIT borrowed this! You can ask Bulma! I'm being better at the whole stealin' thing, cross my heart!" Launch made an X motion over his heart. Now that he had a legit job, he didn't need to steal.

Tien smiled, noticing Launch's eagerness to turn over a new leaf. Launch had been growing a lot lately while still keeping his spunky attitude that she liked. It was really nice and his energetic attempts to impress her were flattering and cute. She wasn't sure what awaited them on this date, but she was looking forward to it. "All right, let's go!"

* * *

The two arrived at the restaurant around 6pm, just in time for the largest dinner crowds. The sun was still out and the bustle inside the restaurant gave a lively and casual atmosphere. Everyone around them wore nice jeans or slacks paired with clean t-shirts and blouses. Yamcha had chosen well and neither Launch nor Tien felt out of place. That suddenly changed when Tien and Launch sat in the waiting area for their table to clear and a man sitting across from them whispered loudly to his friends, "Check out the giant bald chick with the three eyes." The man's chuckle felt like a slap across Launch's face.

Launch rose to his feet, a hand reaching into a pocket for the capsule that stored his assortment of machine guns. "Whadja say?" Launch shouted at the now startled man.

"I didn't say anything," the man said with an innocent, yet falsely bewildered look on his face.

"I heard what you were sayin' 'bout Tien!" Launch's voice rose.

Tien put a hand on Launch's wrist. "It's ok," her voice was gentle.

"But… but that asshat over there is disrespectin' ya! I'm gonna go over there an' disrespect his fuckin' FACE!"

"I said it's ok," Tien said a little more firmly as she tugged Launch back into his seat.

The man across from them let out a small scoff and shook his head, confident he had gotten away with making fun of the freaks. He was also aware of the stares they were beginning to get from the other people waiting for their own tables and he wanted to give the impression that Tien and Launch were the ones with the problem and that he had done nothing wrong.

"DIDJA SEE THAT?" Launch pointed to the man, causing even more stares around them. "HE LAUGHED AT US! HE PLAYIN' INNOCENT THE LITTLE PUNK!"

"Let it go, Launch. Don't make a scene." Tien's voice was as calm as the waters that swirled gently yet swiftly below her favorite waterfall.

"I don't get it. How can you sit back and let someone disrespect you like that?" Launch grumbled. "No one should get away with looking down on you! You're one of the strongest and coolest people in the world! That guy needs to recognize that and beg for your forgiveness!"

"Let's say we go and teach that guy a lesson… Then what?" Tien asked.

"Then he'll respect you!" Launch insisted.

"Only because we physically assaulted him. Only because he'd fear us."

"YEAH!" It made sense to Launch, but he was getting the impression that Tien saw things in a different way. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't wish people to respect me due to fear. That isn't true respect. And it's true what you say… I am one of the strongest people on this planet, but it's only because of my dedication to training and to Goku's influence. I am nowhere close to Goku's levels. She is one of my greatest inspirations not only because of her immense physical strength but because of her mental and emotional strength. While she has the power of a god, she still stays down to Earth and follows the teachings of her dead grandmother. Goku is able to defeat the strongest beings in the universe but she'll never lash out angrily and fight those who are much weaker than her. Her grandmother taught her to never fight or hurt those who are weaker. I respect that."

"Yeah, well…." Launch sighed, soaking in Tien's words. She made a good point but... "I still don't want ta hear anyone talkin' smack about you. You don't deserve it."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I want to do what is right from now on. That means not hurting that man. That means quietly listening to the taunts of the people around you. I know I'm different. I stand out. I'm tall, bald, have a third eye, and my shoulders are so muscled I sometimes can't fit through doorways properly. I don't look like any of the other women in this restaurant. Because I'm not like others, people like to point it out. But they're not saying anything I don't already know."

"I like you just the way you are!" Launch said, sitting up straighter. "I admire the fire within ya! I admire how strong you are! I just want other people to see that, too!"

Tien smiled down at Launch. "See, I don't need the approval or the respect of strangers who don't even know me when I get more than enough respect from the people who do know me and who I care about."

Launch grinned and Launch's heart fluttered. GOD, TIEN WAS SOOOOOOOO COOL! She was so strong not only in body, but also in spirit to sit back and do nothing to those who mocked and jeered at her. It showed true strength and confidence to not give into the desire to hurt other people in order to forcibly change other's opinions of her. Launch used to think using your strength or intelligence at the expense of others proved how right or wrong you were. Since meeting the Z gang, and especially after spending more time with Tien, Launch began to see a much different way to see the world and the people around him. New perspectives were always opening to him when he hung around these extraordinary people.

Even though Launch was still fuming and wanting to rearrange the jerk's face, he respected Tien's wishes to stay peaceful much more. It was probably best for the restaurant's owners as well if they didn't have to pay for replacement benches and windows that Launch was planning to throw the guy through. It would also be best for the other guests around them if their dinners weren't ruined because they were too busy fleeing the restaurant in fear to finish their meals. However, that didn't stop Launch from making a face at the guy as he passed while Tien and Launch were called to their table by their waiter.

* * *

The date went beautifully. The food, view, atmosphere, and company were all fantastic. They spent most of the dinner talking about Launch and Chiaotzu's jobs at the farms as well as new martial arts techniques Tien had learned during her last visit at Goku's house when Chichi demanded that she visit after not seeing her for over two years.

Launch was much more relaxed as well. Not a single moment passed when Launch was afraid someone would recognize him which would result in a call to the cops. He hadn't stolen anything since he got the new job and a kind of pride and confidence bubbled within his chest that he could actually maybe make it in this world legitimately. Sure, the rewards were a lot less and more boring than the instant gratification stealing from banks provided, but more peace came with it. While the sun began to drop under the ocean's horizon and dipped the entire restaurant into a reddish glow, Tien even commented how much more relaxed Launch had become while out in public. It made Launch feel like he was glowing like the sun.

As they flew back home, they discussed their hopes and dreams for the future, leaving the date on a positive note. As Launch settled the aircraft a few meters from Tien's doorstep, a white streak rushed out of the Capsule house. Little Chiaotzu lept into Tien's arms. "Did you have fun?" she asked in excitement.

"Yes, we did," Tien smiled down at Chiaotzu. "Launch was a perfect gentleman." They both turned to look at Launch.

Launch grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed from all the attention. "Haha, I sure was, wasn't I?" But then he added, "I still want to rearrange that guy's face, though!" It was difficult for Launch to let go of grudges.

"I'm glad you care enough about me to want to defend me," Tien said quietly.

"Yeah well-"

"HEY, you're back!" shouted Yamcha as she, too, emerged from the Capsule House.

"Oh, Yamcha! It's been a while," Tien greeted her friend with a gentle slap to the back.

"Yeah, Chiaotzu invited me! We've been chillin and playing video games all night. We should get back to it, actually," Yamcha made dramatic motions with her head in Chiaotzu's direction. 'Get inside,' she mouthed. Chiaotzu just stared blankly, unsure of why Yamcha wanted her in the house when Chiaotzu wanted to be out here with her friends and hear all about the date.

"That sounds fun," Tien said as she began walking to the door while holding Chiaotzu in the crook of her arm. "It's time for bed for me, but you can stay as long as you like, Yamcha."

"Actually, on second thought," Yamcha quickly said, "I should leave too. I have baseball practice bright and early in the morning!"

Tien looked confused at Yamcha's rapidly changing decisions, but decided to brush it off. "Ok. It's good to see you, Yamcha. Also, thanks for the nice dinner, Launch. I had fun." She waved at Launch before turning to go.

"Yeah! I had fun too!" Launch waved energetically as Tien entered the house.

"Sorry, I think we came out a little too soon," Yamcha grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Launch asked.

"We interfered with the end of your date!"

"But… isn't it already over?"

"No!" Yamcha slapped her hands on the side of the aircraft, making Launch jump. "It's not over until the guy walks the lady back to her door! Then they stand on the doorstep awkwardly staring into each other's eyes before going in for a goodnight kiss!"

"Oh," Launch began turning bright red.

"Please tell me you kissed at the restaurant?" Yamcha leaned into the window of Launch's aircraft, her eyes glistening with worry.

"Well… no. We were too busy eatin and talkin…" Launch's shoulders rose into a slow shrug. This was an embarrassing subject. "So our mouths were preoccupied."

"NO! NO NO! I'm so sorry, we RUINED IT!" Yamcha grabbed fistfuls of her own long, fluffy dark hair. "Launch, quickly, chase after Tien and kiss her!"

"What? Right now?" Launch gawked. "I think the moment has passed."

"It's NEVER too late!" Yamcha opened the driver's side door and tried to physically pull Launch out of the driver's seat. It was obvious Yamcha was holding back and not using any of her super strength or else she would have torn off Launch's limbs in her passion.

"No! Stop! This is so…. The mood ain't right!" Launch protested, clinging to anything he could to stay in the vehicle. He especially couldn't do something like that while knowing Yamcha would be peering in through the window the entire time. And what about Chiaotzu?

"The mood is perfect! Stop being so shy! You've gotta show her you're interested in furthering the relationship after the first date," Yamcha said. "That's what Bulma told me after our first date! ...Then he lectured me about it for the next several weeks..."

"I AIN'T SHY!" Launch shouted as he revved the aircraft's engine and started to hover over the ground while Yamcha dangled off the side. "HEY, TIEN!" Launch hollered when he saw Tien pass by the living room window. Tien paused and opened the large window.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"WANNA GO ON ANOTHER DATE NEXT WEEKEND?" Launch screamed.

"S-sure!" Tien said.

"Great! I'll see you then!" and a second later he was speeding off into the sky, Yamcha following in his wake.

Launch rolled down his window, allowing the wind to beat his face and whip his hair around when he saw Yamcha flying beside the aircraft. "Did that show enough interest for ya?"

"I guess that'll do." Yamcha said while a finger was brought to her pondering lips. "You better kiss her on the second date!"

"Listen, Tien is a classy gal," Launch said with more authority in his voice than he felt. "I can't just do that on the first date! I gotta take this slow! When did you and Bulma have your first kiss?"

Yamcha mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Launch yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Uh… well… on our 15th date…." Yamcha finally said.

"15TH?" Launch gawked. "And yer tellin' me to smooch on the first?"

"Well, you saw how me and Bulma's relationship ended!" Yamcha protested, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "And... he was... kinda mad I wasn't moving fast enough for him. And... well, I've been watching a lot of romance shows for tips lately…"

"You mean that crap like Billionaire Matchmaker yer always watchin?"

"Yeah… I was thinking about getting on that show, actually," Yamcha began to tug at the sleeves of her long white shirt, anxiously trying to calm her nerves from just talking about this. "I've finally learned how to save money from my baseball career and… I don't know," she blushed. "I just want to find someone nice and the people on that show help the bachelors and bachelorettes through all their issues. My issues wouldn't be the weirdest they've seen."

"Oh, " Launch said, suddenly realizing that Yamcha putting herself out there like this is a huge step for her. He realized they were both finally brave enough to step into the dating scene, though he didn't understand why Yamcha would want to be so public about it. Launch wondered if it had something to do with trying to get over Bulma. He knew Yamcha had been hung up on Bulma even though it had been almost 10 years since they had broken up. "Well, maybe bein' on a show like that will help you. You'll get to meet a lot of guys real quick and there'll be lots of coaches around you. I'm suddenly real jealous of all the cool tips you'll be gettin."

"Yeah… sorry for pushing you and telling you what to do on your date," Yamcha said. "I got too excited for you two and got carried away. Some of my old dating anxieties flaring up didn't help, either."

"It's ok," Launch said. "Wanna get in the plane? I can tell you everything that happened on our date and you can give me advice for next weekend."

Yamcha was riding shotgun in the aircraft within seconds.


End file.
